Mistakes (Ja'far X OC)
by DessyGray
Summary: Prompt "mistakes" was given to me by a fellow Tumblr user of mine, and this is the result. Hope you like it! Ja'far X OC
1. Prolouge

Mistakes. I'd made far too many of them. They haunted me, day and night. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't think! The walls would close in around me as claustrophobia would take its toll on my mind, the floor slipping from underneath me. "What have I done? What do I do?!" I would yell into the darkness. "Help me!" I'd cry. Mistakes. Never had I made such a treacherous mistake. But now, sitting in this dimly lit room, I knew what I and done was not a mistake. I witnessed everything get torn away from me, everything I loved abandon me, and worst of all… letting it happen. Blood splattered the floor, my good-for-nothing father lying on the ground at my feet as I kicked at his limp and lifeless body, making sure he was indeed dead.

Assassin. That's what I was raised to be. I had fulfilled my father's wish to earn a living by killing, but never would he have known that one day… it'd come back to get him. Twenty years I had been doing this, so experience on the subject for me was high. But, back to mistakes... The first mistake I had ever made was to watch my father kill my family; my brother, my sister, and my dear mother had all been murdered right in front of me. I loved them so, and my love for them was the only reason I agreed with my father to become an assassin. Only at the age of five I made this decision, fore I knew that once I became older, I could get away with killing him much faster and much easier without being noticed.

No one shall ever know what I had done that night. No one would know what I had had planned since I was only a young girl. They wouldn't understand that the blood I carried in my veins…now stained my hands. I was to run away to Sindria just in case I was to be found out in my village. Surely no one there would know of my evil deed…


	2. Chapter 1: A Newcomer In Sindria

Once I arrived in Sindria after a long ship-ride as a freeloader (I had snuck into one of the cargo caravans that delivered fruit to neighboring countries,) everything I saw amazed me. King Sinbad's country was as outstanding as the travelers of my village had proclaimed. The said king even welcomed his newcomers as he was standing near the loading dock! "Wow!" I exclaimed, "this place is beautiful!" I couldn't fathom the beauty and sights of this realm, it was all too overwhelming. I suppose living in the slums of my old country really made seeing a place like this too astonishing.

"Well thank you, newcomer!" the king yelled, hearing my over-excited squeal. King Sinbad was an attractive man, being rather tall and having long violet hair, a muscular body, and not to mention a handsome face. Never had I seen a man so fetching before in my life, until I noticed another man standing beside him. This man was quite the opposite of the king, seeing as he was much paler than the other. He had dark eyes that seemed to pull you in, a familiar look in them that I couldn't quite place. Along with that was that he was rather short, at least half a foot shorter than his companion. But what got me the most about this man was his pure white hair that hid underneath the green keffiyeh that was set on his head. It was short and messy, but for some reason it fit him and looked quite well. A light pink blush formed on my cheeks when he noticed me looking and, to my surprise, smiled. As I walked down the steps the led out of the ship, I was greeted by King Sinbad as he held out his hand. I took it gladly and returned his handshake as he said, "I'm sure you already know, but I am King Sinbad, High King of the Seven Seas and king of Sindria. Pleased to meet your acquaintance Miss…"

"Sariah, sir, and the pleasure is all mine!" I smiled wide as I realized that I had never been shown such kindness and welcome ever before, and I was extremely grateful for it now. He let go of my hand only to wave his own out to his, uh, good-looking companion.

"Let me introduce you to my subordinate. This is Ja'far," my senses shut down for a moment as the man Ja'far, too, extended his hand in greeting.

"N, Nice to meet you," I stuttered, accepting his hand that had been revealed from under the long sleeves that hid them. Looking at him more closely I noticed that he had little brown freckles on and around his nose. They were really quite…cute.

"And you, Miss Sariah," he replied, a smug grin on his face. It was as if he sensed my newfound affections toward him… "Sin, would you like me to show her around for a bit? This is obviously her first time ever visiting Sindria." My face turned from pink to red at his suggestion, and I became quite flustered at the thought of he and I walking around together.

"Of course, take good care of her Ja'far," was all the king said. I mentally cursed him for allowing his partner to take on such a task, but all I did was smile back at him. A cold glare glinted across my eyes, the eyes of an assassin kicking back in.

Once Sinbad walked away, Ja'far looked to my direction. "Come now, it won't be that bad," he uttered, obviously sensing that I was uncomfortable with the given situation. "I'll just show you around, I promise."

"No, no it's fine. I didn't mean to seem so harsh. I'm just not used to people being kind to me is all," I replied, lifting my arm to rub the back of my head, thus showing the scar I was hoping to hide. I immediately put it back down, realizing my mistake. "Uh, anyway-"

"What was that on your arm?" Damn, he saw it. The long black-stitched scar that ran along the underside of my arm was a burden I was to carry my entire life after I had made the mistake of letting one of the targets to be killed set free. It was given to me by none other than my father who had a blade-ended whip. As I had lifted up my arms to protect the young boy I was to assassinate, he lashed out at me. I had never felt so much pain in my life as the blades of each strap of the whip pierced my fine skin. Not only did I have a scar on my arm, but on my chest and stomach as well.

"Nothing," I replied nonchalantly, as if there really was nothing there. _"Why would he care about a mere scar?" _ I thought to myself as we walked down an alley.

"Don't lie to me," he stated angrily. As I began to walk away, I felt something pull me back, and like a spider stringing up his prey I was pulled backwards towards the man. How on earth could those strings have wrapped around me without me noticing them first?! That's not the way I was taught, I should've been able to dodge them! He turned me around to face him, and before I knew it a hand was wrapped around my throat and I was up against a wall. Then it hit me as I realized where I remembered those eyes from, but no… it couldn't be! "Answer me! Now!"


	3. Chapter 2: Savior? No I Think Not

Those snake-like eyes bore into my own as I froze from fright, terrified of the man clutching my neck. "You're him, aren't you?" I asked calmly. I tried my hardest not to show my fear; I knew what Ja'far was, or rather, used to be. When he didn't answer, I huffed, proceeding with my story. "If you must know, I got these when I was a young girl. I was desperately trying to save a boy from an assassination by my father. When I held out my arms to protect him, the assassin lashed at me." I chuckled darkly as I tilted my head down, black locks hiding my face. "But I'm sure you already know that. I know what you are Ja'far, or used to be anyway. Don't act as if I don't know. That's why you decided to walk me out alone anyway, am I right?" The strings he was using to hold me loosened a bit, likewise with the hand around my neck. I laughed again, "You must've just been learning back then, or else you wouldn't have allowed my father to get that close to you, now would you?"

"You're really her then, aren't you? I knew I recognized those eyes from somewhere. You were about ready to kill your father right then and there for me, weren't you Sariah?" he laughed at the thought of the tiny girl I used to be take on a full grown man like my father. "I had never gotten your name then, but you don't know how long I've been waiting to thank you. But to answer your question, yes. I was just learning at the time…" As he let go of me completely, I brushed off my clothes and fixed them back to their original positions. I couldn't help but keep smiling as he kept thanking me for the one good deed I had done for him all those years ago. "You're my savior, you know," he said meekly.

I was shocked at his words. No I wasn't… I was nothing more than a filthy assassin. He of all people should know that! "No, I'm not… I a dirty murderer, you should know that." My blue eyes went dull after saying those few words out loud. Yes, I had always known that I was a killer, but I never once said it out loud to anyone. Why did I do so now? I decided to change the subject. "You know, it's funny... That's the exact same way I recognized you. Your eyes, they're very…intoxicating. I knew that I had seen them somewhere before." I picked up my mood by laughing yet again, "I suppose it was because I had never seen those freckles of yours before! I wasn't quite sure it was you!"

"Ah, yes. They do make me quite different from the rest of the people around here," he grinned. "I had always covered them up during my assassinations as a child."

"That was very clever of you to do that, you couldn't ever be recognized I take it, covering your face like that," I replied. Now that we were both on the same page and there was no more confusion, he and I agreed to finish our walk. We walked in a calming silence for a few minutes, the air only being broken when Ja'far had to point something for me. But again, that stopped for a while. A few more minutes had gone by without any conversing, but it was broken yet again by the freckle-faced man.

"Why did you come here, Sariah? I couldn't help but notice that you called yourself a 'dirty killer' earlier. You didn't become an assassin as well… did you?" he asked coldly. His eyes had the same dullness to them as mine did not a few minutes ago, so of course knew that he already distinguished that answer. He just needed to hear me say it.

I tensed and stopped walking. "You remember how you asked me that when I saved you, I must've been ready to kill my father right then?" I recalled the past conversation. "Well, you were wrong." I went on about how and why I killed my father, and why I decided to become an assassin as well. The story was long and drawn out, but Ja'far listened to every word. About ten minutes had passed of me telling my story, and tears began to form in my eyes. "You see? I had to do it. I couldn't live with myself knowing what I allowed that bastard to do. I waited until I had enough experience to pull off such an act, but left anyway… Just in case I was found out in my village about my treacherous crime. They would surely notice if my father went missing and I was the only one left. They would automatically choose me as the culprit. But if both of us were to disappear… no one would know." Said tears began to flow down my face, but only enough to cause me to sniffle.

"Your story is quite understandable, I see. But tell me this," he inquired, "do you still call yourself an assassin?" I could see in his eyes that he was worried. He didn't want to have to kill me for my name.

I had never really thought about that before he brought it up. I didn't know how to answer him. "No, I don't. I'm done with that way of life. But that doesn't mean that I can just take away all the horrible mistakes I've made by being one. I'm always going to be an assassin, whether I wish to be or not. You probably think the same way about yourself, do you not?"

"I suppose you could say that," he replied glumly. "Now, let's go to the palace, shall we? I'm sure Sin wishes for me to do his- uh, I mean MY, work." I laughed at his words and he smiled.

This day turned out to be a lot better than I had expected, thanks to a certain someone whom I had saved so many years ago. But a newfound question came to my mind that had never been there before… Why didn't my father decide to kill me as well?


	4. Chapter 3: A Warm Welcome

The question loomed in my mind, secluding me from Ja'far's conversation as we walked up the long staircase leading to King Sinbad's palace. Never had I been more focused on one subject before, I couldn't ever afford to lose focus on my surroundings. But I figured I had an ex-assassin with me, so I'd be fine. "Why is that?" I whispered to myself.

"What was that?" Ja'far intruded my thoughts, taking me out of my trance. He had a concerned look on his face, as if he knew something was troubling me. When I didn't answer, he turned around and grabbed my shoulders gently, nothing like how he handled me in the alley. "What's wrong? You seem distracted." Ja'far looked genuinely worried about what was going through my mind, it was sweet.

"Oh, nothing. What we were talking about earlier brought some questions to mind is all, nothing bad," I replied, setting a smile on my face. _"Mistakes. They've followed me everywhere, huh? Even when I was so young…"_ Thoughts began to reel in my mind once more as my smile faded and my head tilted downwards to the staircase beneath me.

"Sariah, stop this. Tell me what's going through that head of yours before-" too late.

"Sariah, Ja'far! You've returned!" King Sinbad walked out of his palace waving at us, but someone new by his side this time. This particular man had what seemed to be reddish-pink hair with eyes to match. He was well built, more so than Ja'far and the King. Tall too. Not my type of man, but handsome nonetheless.

"Uh, yes, Sin. We've returned," Ja'far replied as he let go of my shoulders, wrapping one sleeved arm around them (to my utter surprise.) Having such a handsome, caring man holding me to protect me in such a way caused me to shiver. "Shouldn't you be working? You've put it off for so long after coming back from Balbadd," he glared at the king quite scarily.

"Ja'far…" Sinbad looked back at his partner.

"Yes, Sin?" he replied coldly. "What I say is true."

The king laughed. "You need to stop being so serious all the time!"

"Excuse me?!" Ja'far was shocked. "I, I do what I am told to do, that's all!" he seemed so embarrassed as he lifted his arm off my shoulders and put a hand on his head, it was cute.

"Well, in that case, I order you not to be so solemn!"

"W, What?!" Ja'far looked down. "…yes, My King. I won't be so serious all the time." What seemed to be a sincere smile formed on the white-haired man's lips, but I knew it was fake. "Shall I show Sariah to her room?"

I jumped back in shock. "M, My room…?! I was going to go stay in a nearby hotel…" an anxious look crossed my face, my eyes turning to those of a guilty puppy who had done something wrong.

"No, no! Any person who catches Ja'far's eye deserved to stay here in my palace!" a quirky smile now came across the face of the king.

A massive blush formed on Ja'far's freckled cheeks. "D, Don't say that Sin! We just have a past with each other is all!"

"Oh really now?"

"Not like that Sin!" the redness on his face got so bad that Ja'far decided to put his sleeves up to his face, blaming it on the heat of the sun. As they finished their little controversy, I looked at the ground yet again unitil a pair of sandaled feet appeared in my view. I looked up to see my new greeter only to meet those reddish-pink eyes yet again.

"Hello, I never truly introduced myself," this man got down on one knee, bowing in his greeting. "I am Masrur."

"Uh, nice to meet you, Masrur," I replied, wiping away the tears that seemed to be nonexistent to those around me. "I'm Sariah."

"And you, Miss Sariah," he noticed me looking towards the two arguing figures. "Don't worry. They do that all the time. They've known each other a very long time."

"Come now Sariah! Let Ja'far show you to your room. Please, feel free to stay as long as you'd like," King Sinbad called.

"Yes, right this way." Ja'far extended his arm to me as a way to call me over.

"Right!" I called back. "I'll be seeing you, Masrur."

"Likewise, Miss."

As I began to follow my new pal, I thought about how happy I was to be here in Sindria. Such kindness had never been given to me before, at least not without giving something back. These people were willing to help me without any cost. I began to cry silently, a way of showing my happiness…to myself I suppose. I looked at Ja'far from behind, much happier to have met him under these circumstances. Yet another tear fell, and I knew that I was crying not only because of all the kindness that had been given to me, but the fact that I now had someone in my life that I can trust… "_Ja'far."_


	5. Chapter 4: A Little Accident

"Well, here you are," Ja'far said, opening the door to my new bedroom. I just stood there in awe at the beauty of the room, mesmerized by the decorations and furniture lain about. "Is this to your likings?" Of course it was to my likings! I had never seen a resting place so beautiful in my life! I suppose those of a higher class take these things for granted.

"Y, Yes, it is!" I stuttered in reply. "This is absolutely amazing!" As I stepped further into the room, I hadn't noticed that Ja'far's foot was right in my line of walking... _Oomph! _andI tripped right over it.

"Agh! M, Miss Sariah! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!" he immediately knelt down by my side to aide me. As I sat up, a blush of embarrassment had already formed on my cheeks, only getting worse as I saw the red irritated spot forming on Ja'far's left foot.

"I'm fine…" I replied, rubbing the back of my head. "I should be the one apologizing. I've gone and hurt your foot…" A small amount of blood began to seep out of the tender area on his foot where the heel of my boot had penetrated his skin. I then knelt in front of him. "Take off your shoe."

"W, What?"

"Just do it." Apparently he hadn't noticed the small wound I had placed on his foot. As he did so, I walked over to my bag that was now lying on the king-size bed and took out some tiny cloth bandages. I walked back over and knelt in front of him again, placing his foot in my lap as I wrapped the said bandage around it. "There, that ought to do it." I looked up at his face that was now a fiery shade of red and couldn't help but giggle. "I'm sorry, I've embarrassed you," I said in a playful tone. "have I hurt your pride?"

"N, No!" he was so embarrassed, it was quite adorable. He quickly put his shoe back on and got up, holding a hand out to me to help me up. "I just-"

"I was joking Ja'far, it's alright," I replied laughing at the fact that he was still so flustered. "But really, this place is stupendous. I absolutely love the decorations, and the bed…" I sat on top of it, "is quite comfortable." The blush on his cheeks still hadn't faded and seemed to only get worse as I sat upon the bed. "Are you alright?" I asked, genuinely concerned about the fact that he was still so hot in the face.

"Yes I, I'm fine!" he replied, bringing his sleeved hands up to his face. The scene before me was so hilarious, but I didn't dare laugh again. I didn't want it to seem like I was toying with him after all… "Anyway," he began, hands still covering his red face. "Do you need anything?"

"No, not that I can think of."

"Well, my room is a couple doors down on the right if you need anything. If I'm not there, I'll most likely be in my office with Sin. I will come to get you when dinner is to be served." He was so kind, offering help whenever I needed it. I never expected that much of a former assassin, like myself.

After a few hours of walking about the palace and writing in my room, Ja'far came knocking to get me. "Sariah, dinner is ready if you'd like to join us."

"Yes! I'll be out in a minute!" I hurried to put away my notebook and stepped out the door to be greeted by the white haired man who had decided to wait for me. "Thank you for waiting. I probably wouldn't have been able to find the dining area myself."  
"It's not a problem, I figured you'd need some assistance," he replied. To my surprise, Ja'far put out his hand. "Shall I lead you, Milady?" I suppose this treatment was to get back at me for making him so flustered a few hours before, my face was now donning a light pink tint to them. I took his hand and he gently tightened his grip, "Well then, let us go."


End file.
